


Alright

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (he's especially accepting of hugs), Gen, Han is a good friend, Post-RotJ, Prompt Fic, very supportive and accepting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Luke & Leia tell Han about their father w/ as little angst as possible, please? Thank you!"





	

“Han…can we talk?”

The way they stood – Leia, who had spoken, calm but somewhat stiff, as if bracing for something, and Luke, leaning forward a bit anxiously, with an odd, almost intense look in his eye – told Han immediately that this was important.

The pair of them –  _twin pair_ , he thought to himself, he still almost couldn’t believe it, no matter how right it somehow seemed – were clearly serious about whatever this was, and he wasn’t about to brush them off when he really wasn’t doing anything.

Mornings on Endor were warm, if slightly humid, and the Rebel forces that had stayed the night with the Ewoks were enjoying a bit of well-earned relaxation. Han had chosen to lounge in the roots of an ancient, moss-covered tree with Chewie, who had wandered off a few minutes ago in search of breakfast.

Han got up and brushed himself off. “Sure. Did you have someplace in mind?”

“Here is fine,” Luke said. He glanced over at Leia, who nodded, and the two made themselves comfortable among the tree’s sprawling roots.

Han sat back down and looked at the two, waiting. They glanced at each other again, before Luke cleared his throat and began.

“Han. You know now that Leia and I are twins, and that we didn’t know that ourselves until very recently because we were raised apart and never told about each other.”

Han nodded.  _That_  had certainly been a revelation, but one he had accepted immediately. It did make sense, after all.

“And you know,” Leia continued, “that we were both raised by adoptive parents.”

Han nodded again. “Yes…”

“Well, we never knew our birth mother,” Leia said. “But…we  _had_  met our biological father. We knew him. But Luke didn’t know it until he went to Cloud City, and I didn’t know until Luke told me.”

He stared at them. “You… _met_  Anakin Skywalker? I thought he’s been dead for years!”

Luke’s face became sad. “He was alive…until last night.”

Han gut twisted. “Oh. I’m…I’m sorry, guys, I didn’t…”

“It was Vader.”

Han froze. “…What?”

Leia held her head high, as wonderfully proud and assured and strong as ever, looked him dead in the eye, and said, “Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. Darth Vader was our biological father.”

Han could have said or done a million things in that moment. In the wake of such an earth-shattering revelation, his entire world narrowed down to the two people in front of him.

Luckily for Han Solo, there were no two better people to have one’s world narrowed down to.

There were a million things Han could say or do in this moment. So he chose one.

“That’s…alright.”

Luke and Leia almost looked more surprised than Han felt. “Alright?” they said in unison.

Han nearly winced at the lameness of the statement, but instead nodded firmly and repeated it. “Yeah. It’s alright. Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader was your father. Whatever that means to you both…it’s alright.”

Han Solo had never been terribly eloquent; he could weasel his way out of a tight spot, maybe, but he wasn’t giving any speeches. But the looks on the faces of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, and the twin hugs they leaned over to envelop him in, told him that no one in the galaxy could have said anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
